This invention relates to an instrument for extracting a biopsy specimen from a body cavity, and more particularly, to an instrument for providing a cervical or endometrial tissue biopsy.
Various instruments in the prior art are known for extracting a biopsy section. One such instrument is my cervical biopsy instrument is shown in my patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,430, which is effective in obtaining a cervical biopsy.
However, an endometrial tissue evaluation requires tissue extraction from the uterine cavity. Due to the curvature of the surface forming the uterine cavity, the cutting tip of the biopsy instrument must be first manipulated by the physician through the cervical opening and then into contact with the endometrial tissue. Flexion of the instrument is best desired to allow the instrument to conform to the uterus shape and enhance tissue contact. Such a device endometrial sampling.
Although there are known devices which attempt to address this function, such devices have problems inherent in their structure. In some cases, as panoramic samples are to be taken about the uterus, the instrument must be repeatedly withdrawn and inserted for each sample. Such requirements can increase patient discomfort. Also, it is necessary to first insert the instrument through the cervical opening and then direct the flexible instrument toward the endometrial tissue. This manipulation of the device bears against the cervical opening which can increase patient discomfort.
In response thereto I have provided an endometrial biopsy instrument which is first easily positioned with the uterus and adjacent the desired endometrial tissue so as to obtain an endometrial tissue specimen or specimens about the panorama of the uterus with minimal discomfort, if any, to the patient.
My biopsy instrument generally comprises an elongated tubular housing having a flexible tubular shaft therein. The shaft has a flexible curved portion off-set from the axis of the shaft and displaced from the distal end of the shaft. This curved portion has a first and second set of tabs which are spaced apart and extend in opposed directions from the curved portion so that the tabs are not in alignment. The first set of tabs scrape the tissue surface when the shaft is extended from within the housing and rotated in a first direction. The second set of tabs collect the scraped tissue when the shaft is rotated in a second direction and retracted into the housing. The shaft may also have a tapered head portion forming a rounded tip at the distal end thereof which engages the distal end of the body cavity to limit the penetration of the shaft into the body cavity. Also, the head provides a pivot point which prevents the shaft from swinging in a wide arc during rotation. A stop member is coupled to the proximal end of the shaft for further preventing over-insertion of the shaft within the body cavity and thus, further prevents discomfort to the patient. Upon retraction of the shaft into the housing, the curved portion is urged into a storage configuration. Upon withdrawal of the biopsy instrument from the body cavity, the collected tissue is available for subsequent analysis.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide an endometrial and cervical biopsy instrument.
Another object of this invention is to provide an instrument, as aforesaid, which may be used with minimal discomfort, if any, to the patient.
A further object of this invention is to provide an instrument, as aforesaid, that conforms to the shape of the uterine cavity so as to enhance tissue contact while avoiding discomfort to the patient.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide an instrument, as aforesaid, which allows tissue samples to be easily taken about the panorama of the body or uterine cavity.
Another object of this invention is to provide an instrument, as aforesaid, which is easily inserted through the cervical opening and into the uterine cavity with little resistance or accompanying discomfort to the patient.
A further object of this invention is to provide an instrument, as aforesaid, which utilizes a first generally rigid guide housing and a second relatively flexible collection shaft to obtain a tissue sample.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide an instrument, as aforesaid, which uses scraping tabs and collecting tabs to enhance the collection of tissue samples about the panorama of the body or uterine cavity as the shaft is rotated.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an instrument, as aforesaid, which utilizes a flexible shaft having a first working configuration and a second storage configuration.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide an instrument, as aforesaid, which is intended for a one-time use so as to eliminate the transfer of infection between patients.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.